


Blood Kiss

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Feeding, Kinky stuff, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, i can't believe that I'm posting this on Lance's birthday, side shallura, vampire galra keith, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: Lance doesn't like the idea of his boyfriend bent over someone else's neck and he convinces his vampire Galra boyfriend that he's more than happy to help him through.But Keith's feeding method is, well... let's just say that it's a special one only reserved for Lance.





	Blood Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForsakenAngel88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenAngel88/gifts).



> Porn with feelings and plot. I just can't find it in me to write senseless fucking. I respect them too much. A gift I mailed to foresakenangel88 last summer.

 

 

Lance glanced up from his plate of food goo at the raven haired red paladin who sat across him. Keith has not said a full sentence since he sat down for dinner; only nods and simple answers to yes and no questions. He also did not attempt to eat much of his food goo even though Hunk had modified it with his own special recipe.

“Yo, mullet.” Lance chimed in with his shit-eating smirk. “Can I have your crème ala goo pie later?”

“Huh?” Keith looked up and stared at him. Lance then noticed that his violet eyes were set in deep tonight and the bags under his eyes made his pasty skin look worse. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

Lance pursed his lips together when Keith lowered his eyes because when he did, Lance noticed that his violet irises were ringed with an iridescent crimson.

_Oh._

So Keith wasn’t hungry for normal food but for something else.

The Galra happened to be vampire-like creatures hence they fed on blood. Keith, on the other hand, was half Galra. Therefore, his body can survive on normal food but once in a while the other half of his ancestry would require him to feed or else he gets either gets weak or it will flare a nasty temper. Lance remembered the first time they discovered that Keith was half Galra and that he needed blood to survive. Allura did not take it well but had gotten around to accepting Keith. Personally, Lance didn’t have a problem with it;

To him, Keith would always be Keith: His rival, his team mate, the red paladin, and his boyfriend.

“I’d like to be excused.” Keith piped up and pushed the saucer with the pie slice towards Pidge.

“Hey!” Lance protested.

“You took my share last time.” Keith quirked an eyebrow towards him. “Pidge gets it this time.”

“Aw, sweet!” The green paladin pulled the pie slice towards herself and flashed Keith a grin. “Thanks, Keith! Our bet is off!”

“I swear Pidge is so lucky with bets.” Hunk sighed but then he perked up with an idea; “Oh, princess! Maybe we can find a Las Vegas planet and Pidge can win bets!”

Princess Allura raised a single arched brow. “What is a Las Vegas?”

“Alright, let’s settle with pie right now.” Shiro spoke with finality. “Keith, do what you have to do.”

“I think there’s a planet nearby that’s inhabited.” Coran, who had been pouring Allura a glass, said. “You can make a quick pit stop and be back in a jiffy with how fast the Red Lion can go.”

“Fly safe!” Pidge gave a thumbs up while Hunk waved.

“Just comm us if you need help.” Shiro nodded and Allura smiled in agreement.

“Thanks,” Keith pushed his chair back. “I’ll see you guys later.” He glanced at Lance and their gazes lingered for a bit before Keith walked off and Lance’s shoulders drooped.

The twin automatic doors hissed open and closed as Keith went through and the room was filled with laughter and conversation again. Lance on the other hand, settled into contemplative silence; he and Keith had been dating for a few months now but never once had he fed from him. The thought of Keith’s mouth on someone else’s skin made Lance grip his fork without him even noticing it.

Jealous? Of course Lance was jealous! He couldn’t stomach the image or even the idea of Keith’s head buried into someone else’s neck. He had offered so many times in the past but Keith had always refused.

_“Lance, I don’t want to hurt you.”_

That had always been Keith’s excuse. But Lance knew that would never happen because they trusted each other. It wasn’t like the trust he had with Hunk or Pidge or even Shiro. It was much deeper than that and it didn’t scare Lance at all.

Lance felt a soft nudge against his shoe and when he looked up, Shiro was looking at him. Those dark eyes locked with his blue ones.

“Go.” Shiro mouthed silently to Lance and then he motioned towards the door while the others were still distracted from the merry conversation Coran initiated. Lance gave him a smile and Shiro nodded with understanding as if he read the blue paladin’s mind and felt his turmoil.

So while Allura was telling a funny story that involved a klanmurel, Lance quietly slipped away.

~

A knock. “Keith, may I come in?”

Keith’s door parted in the middle and Lance stepped in his boyfriend’s living space. There wasn’t very much like his own room since they were practically thrown into this intergalactic war against their own wills.

“Hey, Lance.” Lance saw the Keith’s jacket was already off and the hem of his black shirt was wrinkled as evidence that he was in the middle of changing to his paladin armor. “Are you going to see me off?” a small smile.

“Mmhhm…” Lance hummed. He pressed a chaste kiss on Keith’s cheek as he passed him by and plopped down on the bed. He leaned back and braced his hands behind him while he watched Keith; “Going for a snack?”

“Pretty much.” Keith replied and placed the dormant Blade of Marmora on his dresser table right beside his bayard. “Do you want to stay here while I’m out?”

“Sure.” Lance gathered Keith’s jacket into his arms and fell down to the bed where he curled up and cuddled the red and yellow jacket, nuzzling into the collar. Lance closed his eyes when Keith’s scent filled his nose. “There’s nothing better to do while you’re off with your face in someone else’s neck, anyway.” There was sourness in his tone.

Keith paused and turned to face him. “Lance, we’ve been through this, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But you won’t!” Lance countered and he sat up. “I trust you Keith, I know you won’t!”

“Why are you so caught up in this?”

“Because, Because!” Lance stammered and lowered his gaze but he glared at his shoes. “I don’t like the idea of my boyfriend bent over some stranger’s neck. It’s…It’s!”

“I drink from the wrist’s vein, Lance.” Keith said as a matter of fact. “The neck…well, I’m not comfortable with that. It’s only reserved for intimate situations.”

“Okay.” Lance finally sat before he stood up, facing Keith. Then, he slid off his own jacket and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. He felt his face heat up and angled his head to the side to show off the bare skin on the side of his neck. “Here.”

“Lance…”

“It’s okay, Keith.” Lance smiled at him and he blushed as well. “Come here. You must be thirsty.”

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” Keith’s words were rough and gritted. He looked like he was struggling for self-control with the way his violet irises turned a stark iridescent gold ringed with crimson.

“Yes.” Lance replied. “I trust you.”

The next thing he knew, Keith was gone from the spot where he stood and a gasp escaped him when Lance found himself roughly pinned against the wall. Keith held him hostage with his hands braced on either side of Lance’s head, their chests pressed together and Keith’s knee wedged between his legs.

“Keith.” Lance breathed but he wasn’t able to say much when Keith crushed their mouths together and Lance was filled with his scent, his taste. It was addicting that he closed his eyes as he drowned in it. Their tongues engaged in an intimate battle after Lance parted his lips to grant Keith entrance. He reached behind and gripped the back part of Keith’s shirt, trying to pry it off and with one swift movement, it was off. With that out of the way, Keith returned the favor and yanked off Lance’ shirt over his head and chucked it to the side.  

“Fuck, you’re really making this difficult for me, baby.” Keith breathed hotly into the shell of his ear and Lance shivered. He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan when his nipples pebbled underneath the rough material of Keith’s gloves as they brushed over them. It was no use, the submissive sound only drove Keith on and spurred his hands and his mouth to explore Lance.

“Is…Is this what you meant….” Lance gasped between the words. “…By initm-intimate?”

“You guessed it.”

Keith lifted his head and Lance’s eyes widened when he was sucked into those golden eyes ringed with red. Keith was so deep into the thirst that there was no turning back but Lance didn’t care and his body was in agreement with him. His pants suddenly felt tight as his erection pushed against the constraining zipper. Lance indulged himself for a moment and rubbed his own hardness against Keith’s knee. Keith, in return, growled.

The sound grated against Lance’s skin; it sent his heart racing and his blood ran hot in his veins. However, the way his blood drummed hot and potent in his vein only tempted Keith more. He pressed Lance harder against the wall and his hand crawled down to pop open the button of his pants and pulled down his zipper. As revenge, Keith’s hand reached in and pulled out Lance’s hard cock from inside his pants but stroked with agonizing slowness.

“Keith…!” he arched his head back and pressed it against the wall to expose his throat. But the next sound he made came muffled because Keith’s other hand lifted to his mouth and his thumb caressed Lance’s kiss bruised lips. Lance opened his mouth and a pink tongue flicked out to lick Keith’s index finger.

“What do you want, baby?” Keith’s breathing was now labored and his voice was rough and dark. “Show me what you want.”

Lance took in Keith’s finger into his mouth and gave one long, lingering wet suck. He whimpered when Keith squeezed his exposed cock and turned an embarrassed shade of red when he felt a bead of precum trickle from the tip of the swollen head down the side of his shaft.

“Are you sure about this?” A gentle question amidst the heat of the moment. “We don’t have to. I can still go out and we can continue later.”

“No, I’m sure.” Lance said eagerly. He leaned forward and touched his forehead against Keith’s. “I don’t like the idea of the love of my life out there with another.”

“What?” Keith blinked and for a moment there, violet flickered in the sea of gold of his eyes; _his Keith._

His beautiful, headstrong, stubborn, gentle Keith. His Keith who was always rushing headfirst into danger and riding through asteroid belts. _His._

“I don’t want you depending on some stranger.” Lance continued and nuzzled the tip of his nose against Keith’s. “I want you to put your trust in me like I put my trust in you. You won’t hurt me, Keith. I know you won’t hurt me like I won’t hurt you.”

“Would it ruin the moment if I said something dumb like how much I love you?” Keith asked with a tender but hopeful smile but his tone was unsure like he was anticipating rejection.

“No.” Lance leaned in and whispered against their lips. “No, Keith. It’s not dumb because if it was, that would make me dumb for loving you back.” Lance pulled back slightly. “It would make me stupid for wanting to be the one to help give you life.”

Keith chuckled. “Heh, you’re just jealous because you thought that I’m canoodling with someone else while I feed.”

“But you said that you don’t!” Lance looked aghast which only made Keith laugh a bit louder.

“I don’t.” He assured and Lance felt the rising flame of jealousy flicker out. “You’re cute but a bit scary when jealous. Do you think I’d risk that? And besides,” Keith brushed his thumb over the swollen head of Lance’s cock. “I happen to enjoy this more.”

“Keith, oh my god…!”

The world became a blur and Lance mewled when Keith tossed him on the bed. He loomed over him from where he stood, marveling the hot, lush planes of his body. Lance automatically kicked off his shoes and Keith pulled off his pants afterwards. Lance hissed when his erection sprang up and flopped on his abdomen while he watched Keith remove the rest of his own clothes.

Biting his lower lip at the sight of that hard jutting cock, Keith’s lean body was flushed and he sheened with sweat in the dimmed light of the room. He quickly reached for a small metal cylinder from his bedside drawer and twisted the cap off. Half kneeling on the bed, Keith bent over Lance and kissed him roughly while his lube slick fingers found his entrance and smeared it. Lance moaned but it became muffled from the hot kiss from Keith’s claiming mouth.

Feeling himself relax, he gradually loosened as Keith’s fingers massaged his puckered hole and Lance arched upward to offer himself to Keith. Lance held Keith’s head firmly as they kissed, his fingers scratching against his skin. When Keith rose up and studied him with hunger in his dark golden gaze, Lance felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine and the pit of his stomach when Keith licked his lips with anticipation.

“I thought playing with your food was bad?” Lance managed to crack a smile through the sexual haze in his eyes.

“Except, you’re not food.” Keith smirked. “Because food would never call me the ‘love of their life’.”

 A bashful blush radiated through Lance’s body and he tore his gaze away, embarrassed. He and Keith had had sex countless times before. At first, it started as a mutual thing; something like ‘I scratch your itch, you scratch mine.’ But something bloomed and the usual rough, lust filled sex they used to have had become tender lovemaking. Now was such a time where in it was deep because Keith did not attempt to be hasty.

“Are you sure about this?” Keith finally asked and Lance nodded with a soft;

“Yes.”

Keith lowered himself to the floor to his knees with Lance’s bottom half hanging over the edge of the bed. Lance whimpered a wordless plea when Keith stroked his cock firmly and his hand immediately attached itself to the back of Keith’s head as the other took him into the hot wetness of his mouth. Lance writhed and gasped helplessly under the steady rhythm.

“Fuck!” Lance bucked his hips and rolled them to meet with Keith’s sucks. He was a little bit too eager tonight probably because of the anticipation of Keith feeding on him which was a first for the two of them. “M-More…”

Keith swirled his tongued around the sensitive swollen head and laved it down the throbbing vein on the side. He squeezed the base; one hand stroking the bottom which his mouth couldn’t accommodate while the other teased Lance’s entrance to make it gape a little more. Keith continued to tease and smirked to himself when Lance gasped after he tease his cock with the tips of his fangs.

When Keith felt that Lance was about to cum, he stopped and got up. Lance was a gasping, undone mess on the bed. His cock laid hard and stiff on his abdomen, sheened with Keith’s saliva and the precum that dripped. His dark brown skin was flushed and his lips parted with soft moan. Keith knelt on the bed and settled himself on top of Lance, his cock pressing against Lance’s hole. He took his time teasing it by pressing but letting it slide against instead.

“Keith, dammit!”

Keith chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle the side of Lance’s neck. A shiver went through Lance’s body when Keith licked right over his pulsing vein as if he was marking where he should bite. But then he was distracted when Keith finally pushed in and Lance cried out. They took a moment to pause and looked into each other’s eyes before Keith decided to move. At first, it was slow and careful, but as the rawness of primal instinct took over, he thrusted harder and deeper.

Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith and his fingers scratched down the other’s back, leaving red marks on their wake.

“Lance, you feel… fucking amazing…!” Keith growled through clenched teeth as he drove harder into Lance.

“K-Keith…Ah!” Only moans and incoherent words tore out from Lance and he rolled his eyes back as each thrust pushed him a little bit more to the edge. A little later, Keith pulled out and flipped Lance around on all fours with his ass raised in the air before he plunged into him again. Lance was making the sweetest sounds of pleasure. But then;

“N-Mmnaah!” Lance cried out when Keith angled to the side and the other grinned in triumph.

“There it is.” Keith smirked when he found Lance’s sweet spot and pumped against it over and over again. Underneath, he noticed Lance reach for his own cock and started to pump to match his own rhythm. Keith could sense it, the way Lance’s heartbeat was drumming against his chest and his blood rushing hotly into his veins. He reached down and grabbed Lance by the shoulders before he hauled him up so that the two of them were kneeling on the bed, back to chest. Keith leaned down and pressed a kiss on the thick vein on the side of Lance’s neck.

“This might hurt a bit when I break the skin,” Keith’s words were airy with his own gasps as he continued to thrust into Lance. “But there’s a… natural component that will make it….pleasurable, okay?”

“Okay.” It was barely an audible whisper since Lance was at loss of words now.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Lance nodded and Keith lovingly kissed his neck again while he continued to hit Lance’s sweet spot. He opened his mouth and there was a soft click when his canines elongated and became sharp.

Then, he bit down.

Lance cried out, a little bit startled from the sting but nonetheless, continued to pant from being meticulously fucked from behind. Keith released the endorphins through his fangs as sweet blood filled his mouth and Lance’s eyes rolled back while his hand was joined in by the other as he worked his cock. His cries were louder now and Keith’s thrust became harder, intoxicated the by the taste of Lance’s blood. Finally, Lance came into an intense orgasm with hot spurts shooting on the sheets and dry sobs erupting from his body as he shook. The orgasm made his blood more potent and delicious for Keith as he drank with careful gusto. He groaned against Lance’s skin as he rode his own orgasm and he spilled inside Lance, filling him until his cum trickled down the other’s thighs.

When Keith had his fill and the two of them floated down the height of pleasure, he lifted his head, retracted his fangs and licked the twin wounds closed.

“Mine.” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear.

“Mine.” Lance managed to return the claim with a weak smile as the two of them tumbled down on the bed full and satisfied as they together basked in the afterglow.

~

“Keith, babe, don’t trip.”

“I’ve jumped through asteroid belts, Lance!” Keith replied, paranoid. “I won’t trip!” he strode inside the room and laid the tray of food in front of the blue paladin which was filled with a few saucers with food goo and space berries. “Eat this, this, this, and this. Then these, okay?” Keith pointed to the plates. “I’ll go fetch you that nutrient drink Coran’s making.”

“Keith, relax, I’m fine.” Lance smiled sleepily. “I’m just… hmm, whoozy. I might go back to sleep later.”

“That’s okay, do what you need.” Keith took a look under the hot pack that Lance held over his the side of his neck and frowned when he saw a darkening bruise around two puncture holes. “Fuck, I’m so, so, sorry, Lance!”

“Dude, this is nothing!” Lance countered. “You don’t have to feel guilty!”

 “I’ve asked the princess if we can hide in a space pocket while you’re out of commission.” Keith said as he sat down beside him. He looked better with his usual glow back in place and his violet eyes were clear like polished amethysts. “I can take you to the healing pod later if you need to.”

“Keith, I said I’m fine.” Lance smiled but he rolled his eyes. He leaned in to press a kiss on the tip of Keith’s nose which left the other briefly cross eyed. “Believe it or not, I enjoyed it.”

“R-Really?” Keith blinked when Lance pulled back and started popping the space cranberries into his mouth. “You…You’re not afraid of me?”

“Pft, no.” Lance’s gaze softened. “I’m more than happy to, you know.”

It was the sign of the most selfless act of love and Keith felt warmth bloom in his heart.

“So, don’t turn to anyone else. I want it to be me.” Lance continued. “I want to be the one who could help give you life and make you feel loved.”

Keith smiled, hopeless, but his were the eyes of a man in love. He leaned in and kissed Lance and their lips lingered for a moment. When they broke apart, Keith looked at Lance with seriousness as he motioned to the other’s neck.

“That mark is going to scar permanently, I’m afraid.” He said.

“Aw, dude! You mean you put a permanent blemish on my flawless complexion forever?!”

“Yeah.” Keith tore his eyes away. “I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry. It’s a thing for Galras to mark claim on their chosen mates.”

“Night cream is not going to fix th---what?” Lance stopped. “Did you just say…?”

Those dark brows bunched over his eyes and Keith pouted. “I said that I’ve marked you as my mate. I-I’m sorry I didn’t ask you properly beforehand.” He snapped his head up and his eyes became wide with worry. “We’re dating so I assumed… Well, that… that you and me…!”

Keith was a stuttering mess and Lance just stared but the look of surprise on those blue eyes softened. He then leaned in and stopped Keith’s words with a kiss which the red paladin returned after her collected himself and realized that it was okay for Lance.

“I guess I won’t be wearing my jacket for a week!” the blue paladin chuckled after they broke off from their kiss.

“Why?” Keith was confused now.

“I want to flaunt these pretty fang marks around, of course!” Lance beamed with pride. “The universe needs to know I’m permanently off the market and so are you!”

It took a moment for Keith to process that before a wide, happy grin spread on his face. “Lance! Really?”

“Yeah, really!” Lance laughed with glee. “Which also give me rightful fifty percent ownership over all your desserts!”

“Oh my god, Lance!” Keith completely lost it now and tackled Lance down on the bed to nuzzle the blue paladin’s neck. “You are the worst!”

“But you love me, so…” Lance shrugged. “I still win!”

“Shut up!”

“No, you shut up!”

It broke out into a loving banter and a bed wrestle with tickles and kisses involved.

Outside, Allura and Shiro walked past Keith’s room and heard the exchange of giggles and blue stringed curses.

“Well, now that’s out of the way, I guess we can have a more peaceful dinner?” Allura looked up to the black paladin with a smile.

“You and I both know that that won’t be any fun, princess.” Shiro chuckled as he led Allura away by the waist.

“Indeed.”

They two of them walked down the empty hallways, standing close to each other. When Shiro stopped Allura to embrace her from behind, the princess let out a soft laugh when her lover angled his head to the side and pulled down the high collar of Allura’s gown to press a kiss on the twin fang scars on the side of her neck.

“High collars sure come in handy, huh?” Shiro murmured against her warm dark skin before he brushed the tips of his fangs to tease her.

“Not here, Shiro.” Allura hummed but she leaned into the tender touch of her mate. “Unless you want your secret out already.”

Shiro paused and smiled before he stepped back and smoothed Allura’s collar back into place. “Not yet, princess.”

When he smiled, Allura smiled back and ethereal lilac eyes gazed into gray ones ringed with a faint crimson that’s barely even there.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit. Happy birthday, Lance! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
